The Magic of Trian
by theTrianSisters
Summary: We three sisters were perfectly normal girls. Only until our lives were ruined did we find out that we have a special power. And somebody wants it. And it's not a good somebody.
1. Three Sisters, Three Orphans

**Look, we can't say it's our first fanfiction story thing (even though it kinda is) because it's not fiction, it's true. The reason we put it on fanfiction is because we decided that this was the best way to get our story public. Techna told us everything about the "Internet" so we know how to use it and all that. Another thing. Most of this story is written in our point of view, but we "interviewed" some people to get parts of the story, so that we could include what happened meanwhile we were doing other things. So, enjoy (or don't) and remember that this is NOT fiction!**

* * *

><p>Nami's POV:<p>

Hi, my name's Nami. I'm the youngest of the three of us sisters. Currently I'm ten, but at the time this story took place, I was nine. I would tell you my – oops, I'm not supposed to mention that yet! Anyway, I have dark blue hair, but not that dark. My eyes are also blue, just more of an ocean-ish color. Now I'll pass it to Vi.

Victoria's POV:

So my name's Victoria, but as you saw Nami mention, I like being called Vi. For obvious reasons. In our story I was eleven, but now I'm twelve. So technically each of us is a year older than before. Anyway, I have black hair, and amber eyes. I know, the eye part may sound weird, but just read our story. Oh, and another weird thing? My birthday's always on a full moon. So just think about that.

Jivana's POV:

My name's Jiv. No, that's my nickname, but since I already wrote my name there's no point in writing it again. I'm seventeen now, so evidently I was sixteen. My hair's dark brown, and it turns into a kinda violet at the tips. My eyes are a blue-gray color. A lot of people call them "ghost eyes", which is kind of fitting in a strange way. So this is our story. Oh and anything that we write about in the past (let's say… three years ago) it means from now. So would be fourteen. That's all I've got to say.

Jivana's POV (four years ago):

I yawned sleepily. Once again I thought what a great life I had. I had two awesome parents, and two other sisters: Vi, who was only eight, and Nami, who was five. I sat up in bed and grabbed my charm necklace. My sisters and I all had these charm bracelets. Every birthday a new one would appear on it. We didn't know how or why, but we loved them all the same. Mine got so long that I started to wear it as a necklace. We all had different colors: mine had gold-orange and white charms, Vi had brown and green ones, and Nami had blue and purple. Also, they were made of glass. And that glass wasn't ordinary either. All the charms were perfectly sculpted, and they wouldn't break if they fell down. I had a swirly circle, a beautiful flower, a stick (it was engraved with teeny symbols), wings, a star, a girl, a candle, a water drop, a wolfish thing, a door, a book, a cloud, and a kind of seed thing. It was a lot. I ran down the stairs to the eating room. It was actually the dining room, but my mom said that since we ate every thing there, it should be called "the eating room". So it kind of caught on. We have a giant rooms everywhere. We have a giant living room, library, and almost everything else in the world. Our rooms were huge too. But enough of that. After breakfast we went out. We went sailing, played sports and everything. Then Mom and Dad took us to a place we had never gone before. It was full of trees and grass and flowers. As we walked across it all, I saw Mom and Dad exchange a look. Suddenly Vi gasped. I looked in the direction of her stare. Looming above us was a big white structure, with other colors mixed in with the walls. Even little Nami stopped chasing birds to look up at the enormous building. It was even larger than our house! Mom saw us gawping and smiled. Dad raise his arms dramatically and announced, "What you see here isn't some giant old factory, it's a school! The school's name is Alfea, and it's the best school for fairies in Magix, no, in the universe! Nearby we've got Red Fountain, school for heroes, and Cloud Tower, school of witches." He spoke like a tour guide in a museum. Vi was the first to break out of her trance. "Wow, so _this_ is where fairies get strong!" she squealed. Mom nodded. "Now, we should be heading home now, it's getting dark." She instructed. On the way back, Vi and I whispered about the schools. Nami sang in her little babyish voice, "Fawee, fawee, I wam a fawee!" Dad unlocked the doors, and us sisters trudged up the stairs to our rooms. Actually, Vi and I trudged up the stairs, because Vi had to carry Nami, who fell asleep on the third step. As Vi set Nami to sleep, and went to bed herself, I lit a lamp and started to read a book at my desk. For some reason, I had never read this book before, yet it was always there. To my surprise, it was about Alfea's famous fairies. I started to read, and when I finished, my eyes were half closed, and I barely made it into bed. However, when I did, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke up, and I still felt like I was dreaming, because one: I felt absolutely drowsy, and two: I smelled smoke. I yawned, and suddenly a black flame-like substance raced up my bed and toward me. I shrieked and jumped onto my carpet, my sleepiness erased completely. All around me, the same black flames were eating away at my beautiful room. I pinched myself and squeezed my eyes shut to make sure it wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes and all I saw were the flames. I raced to my door, and slammed it open. The flames were there, too. I saw my sisters and sprinted toward them. Nami was stumbling around and crying, so I picked her up and looked at Vi. Vi's face had fear written all over it. This meant I was supposed to be adult. "Run down the stairs, don't panic, and avoid the evil looking black flames at all cost!" I yelled. She obeyed and we sped down the stairs into the living room, where we saw Mom and Dad. I sighed with relief. With them everything would be okay. It always was. Mom and Dad fulfilled their reputation by huddling us through a door I had never seen before. It was a secret passageway! Orbs that lit up as we passed them lighted it. Then a loud roar filled the tunnel. We turned and saw the fire racing toward us, looking even more ominous in the globes' light. "Run girls!" Dad yelled. "But…" Vi protested. "Now!" Mom commanded. We ran. As we did, I happened to look over my shoulder. I gasped. Mom and Dad were- they were attacking the fire! With what looked like-like, white gleaming magic! Mom and Dad had magic! "Vi!" I screamed. She turned to me as our bare feet pounded on the cold marble floor and as Nami was looking around, bewildered, in my arms. "Mom and Dad, they have magic!" I blurted breathlessly. Vi turned around and actually started running backwards to watch. "They're winning!" she cheered. I skidded to a stop, and all three of us gazed at the battle. Mom and Dad _were_ winning. We clapped, whistled, and jumped up and down (Nami had gotten out of my grasp and was now giggling on the floor) as our parents pushed the fire back. For some reason, we didn't care that our parents had magic, or that they never told us, we just treated it as we would have if we knew it all along. Suddenly I noticed something that my sisters and parents didn't. As Mom and Dad's white blasts grew wider, the fire was seeping in and growing closer to our parents. I felt heavy and full of dread. The black fire would destroy the gleaming rays and hit Mom and Dad. Realizing that, I started toward them. Vi started to call me back, but I didn't stop. There had to be _something_ I could do, something to stop the fir from killing my parents. As I neared them, Mom turned to me and said gently, "Don't worry about us. I know you can take care of your sisters." Tears started to stream down my face. "No, Mom, Dad, please don't do this, please!" I whispered, because my throat had suddenly closed up. Dad shook his head. Then the black fire reached them. He pushed me out of the way, and as my parents, _my parents_, disappeared in a cloud of black dust, he yelled to me, "_Find your magic! And be safe!_" After that, my parents vanished forever, and everything was quiet except for my sniffles and the growing noise of more fire. Then I made a choice: I would protect my sisters and find my magic, whatever it meant. I jogged back to Vi, and plucked Nami into my arms again. Vi had tear streaks on her face, and as she looked up at me, I realized how much we just lost. But I couldn't lose my sisters. "Follow me!" I told her. Together we made it out safely. We tumbled into the garden and into the flowerbeds. As we sobbed, our beautiful, gorgeous house collapsed in flames. The tears seemed like they would never stop. Even Nami cried, and she didn't even understand death, but she cried because we did. Finally we stopped, and I stood. "Let's go to the city. There we can figure stuff out." And we were on our way, three sisters, three orphans.


	2. Visiting Alfea

**Hi, it's Vi. I'm gonna try to start off the second chapter. This chapter takes place about a year ago. So, at least look it over?**

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria's POV:<strong>

"Ok, guess what girls?" Jiv announced, a big smile plastered on her face. Nami rolled her eyes and said, "What?" Whenever Jiv said that, you had to say what, or else she would keep bugging you until you do." We are going to…" She paused dramatically. I looked at her expectantly. "Alfea!" she said, waving her arms like a motor. Nami jumped from her seat and nearly knocked over her smoothie. I grabbed it right before it toppled over. "Yes! I've always wanted to go to Alfea!" she squealed. "Alfea! We're going to Alfea! Then she stopped, and Jiv stopped celebrating with me as well. We were all thinking about that time where we first saw Alfea, which was the day before… I forced myself not to think about it. No. Won't. Think. About. It. I decided to break the silence by asking, "But why?" Jiv nodded and said, "Well, Mom and Dad said to find our magic. That kind of makes sense, because if they had magic, we would too. Anyway, if Alfea is a magical school, why shouldn't we check it out? Who knows, the school might have a library with books about us." We agreed and got a bus ticket to Alfea. After the fire, Jiv had said that it would be a good idea to check the bank. Not surprisingly, Mom and Dad had left us a large sum of money, all stuffed into credit cards. The weird thing was that even after we said our names and whatnot, the bank guy asked for our charm bracelets. We gave them to him, and after staring at them for a while, he gave them back and motioned us to follow. So with our newfound riches, we first bought ourselves a cheap cottage, a giant downgrade from our not very modest mansion. At least it had three bedrooms. As the bus lurched and jostled around, I stared out the window. What kind of magic could _I _have? Suddenly the bus skidded to a halt. Noting that we were the only passengers, my sisters and I hopped off the bus. The bus then drove away, leaving us alone in front of the white structure of Alfea. All of a sudden, I wanted the bus to come back. We've never been inside of the school and we didn't know what was in there. But Jiv, our oldest and our determined leader, started towards the gate. I glanced at Nami, who shrugged. Then we ran after Jiv. As we neared the gate, it opened automatically. We looked around as we walked into the courtyard. It was pretty, but utterly empty. No, it wasn't. Apart from us, there was a fierce looking woman standing in the middle of it all. Jiv bravely marched up to her. "Um, hullo, my name is Jiv and these are my sisters. We were wondering, can we use the Alfea library, if you have one? That's all." She explained quickly. The woman looked at her over her glasses. "Well then, _I _am Griselda, the head of discipline at Alfea. I would let you in but I need permission from the headmistress. Come back tomorrow and you will or will not get access to the library." She told Jiv. Jiv nodded and said, "Thank you." Then she walked back to us. Nami looked up at her and asked, "So we're coming back tomorrow?" Jiv and I nodded. Together we walked out of the courtyard, and back into the clearing to wait for the bus to come back.

**Faragonda's POV:**

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Besides, it isn't that complicated to clean up after that kind of mess. Now, run along and get back to your dorm room." I kindly told the student. She had tried to do a hard spell, which resulted in enormous disarray. The girl nodded and walked out of my office. I reclined back in my comfy chair. But as soon as the girl closed the door, it burst open. Griselda came in and plopped onto a couch. I looked at her. Then she began to speak, "Nothing wrong with the school or its grounds, we are not being attacked, everything is..." She trailed off as I raised my eyebrows. I laughed. "Griselda dear, you know that I don't need the lowdown of our current position." I informed her. "Is there anything new?" She nodded. "I was getting to that. Three girls came into our grounds today and asked for access to our library. I told them to come back tomorrow for an answer." She announced. I nodded. "Well, tell them that they can go to the library!" I said. Griselda nodded and I went back to reclining. Even though I had lots of adventures in my years, I had the sudden urge for excitement. I silently laughed. What more could I wish for? After all, the library request was the most thrilling thing that happened today not regarding the students. Oh well.

**Nami's POV:**

"So, tomorrow we just go back to Alfea, and talk to that woman again? I don't know about you, but she kind of scared me." I asked wearily. We had trudged back to our cottage and were getting ready to doze off. Vi nodded, "Well, yah, but to tell you the truth, even though she seemed like a freaky female, I think she was just doing her job." she countered. Jiv snorted. "Seriously? Freaky _female_?" she giggled. Then we all cracked up. I took this chance as a great opportunity. "Hey, maybe after we go to Alfea, we could, y'know, get some ice cream?" I attempted. Jiv rolled her eyes and said, "Fine." _Yes!_ I was sure that tomorrow would be a great day. At least, _please _be a good day_…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's too short. Anyway we'd like to thank our first reviwer Daisy54154! (We're actually surprised someone actually <em>found<em> our story. Thanks again! and please excuse any grammer errers (intended mistake).**


	3. Magic of Trian: Discovered!

**Sorry we haven't written for, like, forever! Anyway here's the third chapter (I think it's gonna be long). **

Jiv's POV:

"Here we have the cafeteria, but we won't be passing through it. Over there we have Wizgiz's classroom…" When we had arrived at Alfea, Griselda told us that our request was fulfilled. As soon as we walked in, the tight-lipped woman suddenly flew into tour guide mode. Nami was chattering away, asking a gajillion questions. Vi was quietly observing the spectacle around us. At one point, one question popped into my mind, and I couldn't resist but ask it. "Uh…Mrs.- I mean Griselda, were there any, y'know, _famous_ fairies that were taught here?" I asked cautiously. She turned to me and gave me a look like I had asked if birds could fly. "Why, of course! There are hundreds to speak of, but I expect you would want to hear about a group of fairies who called themselves the Winx Club." She replied. Nami looked up, eyes shining, and immediately said yes. Vi just nodded, and I, who just loves to hear a story, agreed also. So Griselda told us about the group of best friends, how they met and their power. She told us about the Trix, the Winx adventures to Earth, how they got their "Believix" and hundreds more. Vi was most interested in the Love & Pet Shop and that girl, Roxy. "Oh, Roxy? She now is a student here. She's got the power of animals, but, mind you, she an amateur compared to the _real _power of animals." Vi got all excited, but Griselda suddenly got a strange look, and stopped talking. Vi shrugged and we three sisters began to whisper about the Winx and Alfea. Finally we reached an elaborately decorated door. "Here we are." Griselda announced, breaking out of her trance. "The Alfea library!"

Vi's POV"

"Ok, so, the librarian said to use the 'catalog' but what _is _the catalog?" I said. Jiv rolled her eyes at me (the nerve!) and retorted, "She did say what the catalog is. It's the golden butterfly pedestal." I opened my mouth to argue, but then we heard Nami's voice echoing around us. "You guys know that restricted area that we weren't allowed to go in?" she called. Jiv and I exchanged glances. "Yah…" Jiv replied. Then we trotted over to where Nami was standing, who had a weird look on her face, like confusion mixed with triumph. In front of her, the restricted door had swung open. We stared in awe at the rows of books before us. "So…. We go in?" I asked, a bit scared. Then Nami and I turned to Jiv. She looked at the open door, then back where the librarian was, and then looked like she was calculating her choices. "We go in.," she confirmed. Together we took tentative steps inside. In the middle of all the books, stood a shining pedestal. It was the catalog! Nami ran toward it. Then she stopped in front of it. I could tell she was scared by how she squeaked her request. "I-I want a book on my magic!" she (as I told you) squeaked. As if on cue, a book retreated from its place and floated toward Nami, landing on the pedestal with a slight thud. She lifted it, and with a wide smile, presented it to us. Written in swirly letters were the words: THE MAGIC OF TRIAN: VOLUME 1. There was also a water drop, with a plus in the middle, with two diagonal lines protruding from its four ends. We stared at the drop. It was a flat replica of one of our charms! Then I stepped toward the catalog, and boldly asked for my book. The book obediently flew toward me. Once again, it was that magic of train thing, except it was the second volume. And guess what? It had another charm picture: a silhouette of a head of a dog (or was it a wolf) with a swirly design in it. Jiv got the third volume with the circle that had a spiral design. Clutching our newly found treasures to our chests, we walked out of the restricted area, into the main library, past the librarian (thanking her as we passed), and made our way out of Alfea. It wasn't hard; I had memorized the way just in case. Then we took the bus back home.

Jiv's POV:

I excitedly plopped onto my bed along with my book. Not as cushy as I was used to, but how could I think of how soft my bed was when I was about to learn magic. Magic! I flopped onto my stomach and with tingling fingers, opened my book. I skipped the "_this book belongs to:_" page. The next page after it… well, without a better word, I was bamboozled. I mean, it was _blank_! Nothing! I flipped through the rest of the book. Same, boring, _blank_, pages.

In my frustration, I nearly threw the book out the window. But I didn't. Instead I decided to use my time to calm the boiling anger. So I put my name. But as soon as I wrote the "a" of "Jivana" the name started to change. It swirled and twirled around, with some letters changing into shapes. Finally, there was a strange collection of symbols in the middle of the page. To tell the truth, I liked those symbols. You could still see the big "J" except that it was even better. As I admired it, something weird happened. As if a breeze had pushed it, the page flipped to the next one. It was still blank. Then I saw something. It wasn't like my eyes had seen it straight on, or out of the corners of my eyes. No, it was more of a sixth sense, like I _knew_ I was going to see something. And see something I did. On the page was a face. Actually, it was eyes, a nose, and a mouth. And they were beautiful. They weren't colorful, they were just gray and black, and it was feminine, too. _Hello, Jivana._ A voice spoke in my mind. It was smooth and gentle, and if it was music I could have listened to it all day. Something told me it was coming from the face. As I stared at it, it blinked, and then opened its mouth. _Well? I guess you want to learn magic, since you have this book. Just to let you know, you were meant to have this book, just like many before you. _I nodded, enchanted, yet not sure what to think of. I broke out of my trance and asked her to start teaching me magic. She obliged. The pages flipped once more, to a page labeled "Beginning Spells". Here is what it said: _The Magic of Trian is different to the ordinary magic known. When one who uses the train magic (known as a sorcerer or sorceress)- _Hey! I was a sorceress! –_they need to have the energy. Whenever you use magic, remember that you could run out. The energy will replenish, but not quickly. So use your energy wisely!_

_ Now, to learn your first spell. –_Ooh! My first spell! –_Before anything, you need, well, how do you put it? A wand. Yes, a wand. If you have this book, you should have some kind of wand already. –_ I put the book down and looked around the room. There was nothing that would fit as a wand. Suddenly, my hand flew to my neck. With shaking fingers, I unclasped my necklace and then held one of the charms in my fingers. The stick. Of course! I took the glass charm off the chain. As soon as it came away from the rest of the necklace, it started to glow. And soon, it started to grow, until it was the perfect and. I smiled triumphantly and turned back to the book, the clear, orange and white tinted wand held in my hand. – _Have you gotten your wand in your hand? Good. Now, write these symbols in the air with it. – _Sure enough, there was a bunch of figures beneath it. I shrugged and began to copy it into the air. And to my astonishment, the shapes appeared in the air, filled with shimmering white sparkles. I then completed the drawing. It flashed orange, and then morphed into a shining ball. I looked back to the book for directions. – _The ball you see before you is the result of your spell. This is used for quick spells you know by heart: all you need to do is just speak the word you've chosen for it. Also, you need a place to hold it. –_ Once again, it was like I already knew what to do.

There was a star on my necklace. Except there was no star; in its place was an orb. I removed it, and held it up to the floating, glowing ball. Before my eyes, the little orb sucked all of it inside itself. I returned it to my neck. I had completed my first spell!

**Thanks for reading. We'd like to thank all our reviewers, and here's the shout out I promised you, soccercookie! Anyway, if this was too long, sorry. We couldn't help it. **


	4. Progress

**So sorry for not writing in a long time! We really didn't have the time… But now we do! Here's the fourth chapter**.

* * *

><p>Nami's POV:<p>

"Ohmigosh! It was so cool!" I announced for the millionth time. I couldn't believe it: I knew magic! I KNEW MAGIC! Squeee! All of us were sitting in the living room, Vi on a beanbag, and Jiv and I on the couch. We were discussing our first tries in magic. Sure, I pretty much flung my book across the room until just writing my name (to which the book complained). But still! I babbled on with Jiv, with her finishing my sentences, and I finishing hers:

"So like, they asked for a wand.."

"and I knew that it was the stick…"

"And it grew like twenty times its size!"

"Then there was the orb thing…"

"Where the star was…"

"Uh, guys?"

This remark came from Vi, who had been sitting silently throughout our conversation (Hey, did I mention? I KNOW MAGIC! Oops, I already did). We ignored her and continued rambling. "Guys?" she asked again. "GUYS!" she finally yelled. We turned to her, absolutely oblivious to the fact that she had been trying to get our attention. She took a deep breath. "Um, I know it's great, that we have magic? But um-?" she began. "Well, duh! Of course it's great! Why wouldn't it be? It isn't great?" Jiv interrupted. When excited, Jiv could act totally naïve and well, overly excited. Vi glared at her and continued, "Usually magic has some sort of base. Like, how, for example, Bloom has the power of dragon fire. So… what do we have?" She paused and looked at us. Jiv and I exchanged glances. We didn't know. But usually, when Vi asks questions like that (that we most likely don't have an answer to) she had already researched it and had the answer on the tip of her tongue. This was no exception.

"I did some research (didn't I tell you?) on it, and I have the power of-" she paused again, to make sure that we were paying attention. "I have the power of animals. I think this is what Griselda meant about the better power of animals. And you, Nami, have the power of water." I bounced on the couch, gleeful. Between the blue of my eyes and hair and that I loved water, it didn't come as a surprise. Vi continued, "As for you, Jiv, you have the power of, um, spirits? I think. Let me check." Vi whisked back into her room. I looked at Jiv. She raised her eyebrows at me. She looked deep in thought. Vi returned and plopped herself back into her beanbag, confirming Jiv's power. Then there was a silence. Not an awkward one, just where you need time to think it over and let it sink in. Jiv, as usual, broke the silence. "I say that we practice a bit more, and then go out to lunch. My stomach is going to eat itself!" she exclaimed. So we did. Practice magic, that is (we did have lunch, though). Unfortunately, we only got as far as levitating until our stomachs gave the call again. Can't be a sorceress with an empty stomach!

Vi's POV:

We spent the next few weeks doing magic. As we got better and better, our house actually changed. Jiv's room now looked like this: The floor was covered with an orange, fluffy carpet. Her desk was made of cherry colored polished wood, was connected with a roomy shelf, and had drawers with magic-based locks. Her bed was huge, with a translucent, thin, red cover, with funky pillows at its front. She had a beautifully arched entrance. If you looked up at her ceiling, you would see clear, hollow, glass tubes that seemed to have a light of their own. They were arranged in a swirl pattern, and they floated two inches away from the ceiling.

Nami's room actually had a miniature lake, with little fish swimming inside. Her walls were pale blue with green and purple streaks, and her "study" was underwater. Her bed was super soft and positioned near the "lake". Her light source was a large, circular stained glass picture depicting a wave, letting the sunlight (or moonlight) stream through. Mine was half outside and inside. I mean, there were still walls , but some were invisible. I had a forest in the corner of my room, and in this forest was a huge tree. So huge, in fact, that a crack in its trunk was big enough for my study. My bed was like Jiv's but instead of her red cover I had a green one. The floor had a grass-like texture. My light-source was a giant orb that looked like the moon.

Our house was bigger on the inside now. We had a grand living room, kitchen, a library chock full of books (to Jiv's delight), a room specially designed for magic tests with unknown ends, and a room with an interactive model of the universe (somewhat like the one in Solaria) floating in the center. We also had some pretty ordinary guest rooms. We were pretty satisfied with our progress. We were quickly learning the art of our magic, having the fun of our lives, and were safe in our now awesome house. What could go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hopefully it wasn't too short. We want to write the next chapter ASAP!<strong>


End file.
